Night Mare
by baby.turtle.cute
Summary: Tavington has a most disturbing dream.


Nightmare

William Tavington dragged himself into his tent. He was more than exhausted. He had been on raids for the past three nights and was incredilby unsuccessful. Then there was the ball that Cornwallis demanded he attend. While he was there, some one said the most disturbing thing (and Tavington had seen more than his fair share of disturbing things.) Apparently, a vicious rumor floating around the fort that he and a certain surly little brat, Danni Davis, were madly in love with each other. It made him sick to his stomach. It may seem petty, but he had a hard time imagining himself with a woman who wouldn't listen.

Now, he was trying to get out of his dress uniform unsuccessfully. He regretted that fruity toxin they had at the party. He wasn't made for those sissy drinks. He burped loudly and pulled off his muddy boots. It was barely worth the trouble but he did it anyway. Tavington lay down on his hard lumpy cot and rolled over to his left side. His mind wandered back to the rumor. It was beyond ridiculous. However, he had to admit that Davis wasn't that bad looking. She was tiny, lithe, and had brown eyes, which for some odd reason he thought were pretty. She was a little bit of a wit. It annoyed him greatly, but at he same time he found it attractive. Tavington stopped in mid thought, was he really thinking about Davis's good traits, not that she had any. He opened on blue eye and examined the side of his tent. He wondered, just what _was_ in that punch?

Soon Tavington was sound asleep. He started dreaming about a farm. It was a beautiful place far away from the shame of London. The grass was green and fertile, and the shade was cool. He had a wonderful homestead. It looked like one of the houses he had burnt down so long ago. It was perfect for him. Tavingon looked down at his hand and saw a shiny gold wedding band. "So I'm married." He thought. It couldn't be that bad. The worst that it could be would be some empty-headed crème puff. He laughed to himself and walked inside.

There he saw two little children sitting on the floor. They were twins, but they didn't look like him, more like their mother he supposed. He didn't know how he knew that, he just did. "Will…." He heard some one call from up the stairs. It was coming from the bedroom. He patted the children on the head and walked up the stairs, smiling evilly. He opened the bedroom door and there in the bed sat the last person he could ever want to see. It was Danni Davis, only she was a little older. She was smiling at him enticingly and patting he bed. Tavington took a moment to choke down the vomit rising in his throat. "Will," She whined. "Come on hurry, while the children are occupied and the babies are asleep. I wanna at least talk to you." She continued. Slowly, Tavington walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, as far away from her as he could.

Suddenly something dawned him. "Babies?" He yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Shut up!" She hissed. Danni grabbed him by the arm and pulled herself on her knees. "Yes, babies, we've only got five of them." She muttered. "Apparently twins run in your family." She put her arms around his neck and leaned her head against his smiling widely. "What's the matter with you, huh?"

"You mean, I married you and we had children, five of them." He pushed her away. Danni fell back on the bed a little dejected. "Was I drunk when we got married?" He snapped. Danni got out of the bed; she walked around to face him. She placed her hands on her thin little hips, flexed her jaw and looked at him.

POP! POP! The sound of skin meeting skin resonated through the room. Danni gave him two tight slaps. "You weren't then, but you must be now, because my husband would never talk to me like that." She yelled. Tavington stared at her like she had grown a third head. Then the baby started crying. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Davis- POP! She slapped him again.

"I'm your wife, stupid head, my last name is legally changed, and it hurts that you would be so evil as to act like we're not married." Meanwhile, the baby was still crying. She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "You know what, what ever is bothering you, go deal with it. I have a family to take care of." She snapped and pushed past him. She went into another room and got one baby, but the other one was still crying. She sighed and tried to jog the one in her arms. Will walked in behind her and saw another baby in the bassinet. Slowly, he walked over to it and stared at the baby.

"This is mine." He asked. The thought bringing a baby into the world scared him. He wasn't exactly parenting material. He looked at Danni. She was staring at him darkly.

"Well, considering you are my husband, and you freak out if a man so much as looks at me cross-eyed, yes I would say he's yours." She snapped. Naturally, she was still angry with him. He had just insulted her, and pretended to not recognize his own child. "Will you stop looking at him like a foreign object, and pick him up?" She demanded. Carefully, William reached in the crib and scooped the little boy out. He cradled him closely, some how feeling a fatherly link to his baby. He jogged the baby; rocking him back to sleep. He took a moment to learn his baby's face. He had icy blue eyes and dark hair, just like his father, but the shape of the face was more like his mother. His nose was smaller and his eyes were bigger. Tavington pulled his mouth into a thin line.

"He's perfect." Will said to Danni. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yes, your going to grow up and be a strapping man, just like your father." He cooed at the baby. He looked at Danni; she was sitting down in a rocking chair. She leaned back.

"Gosh," She snapped. "Vain much?" Danni asked rolling her brown eyes. Finally, with the babies fed, Danni had time to relax. The bile churning in her stomach prior to that moment stopped. She put them both in their bassinet and walked up behind their father. She grabbed him by the torso and nuzzled his ribs with her face. "Look, Will," She crooned in a very adult voice. "I'm sorry for what I said." She smirked into his chest. "I want to make it up to you." If Will hadn't known better, he would have assumed that Danni was making an advance on him. He looked down at her curiously. Granted, she was not that unattractive. She was almost pretty in the fading day light. Her features were dainty and she was so small compared to him. He had a thing for tiny women; they were always easier to control. He allowed Danni to lead him towards the bedroom. " You know," She said in a conversational tone, "Even when I was pretending that I didn't like you, every time you came around my pulse went up." She laughed. Will chuckled to himself, to think that he had an effect on the stonehearted girl. Once they were in the bedroom, he allowed her to kiss him feverishly, (he even tried to kiss her back) but it only took one misplaced giggled to shut the whole thing down. Suddenly, William remembered that this was only a dream and he was kissing Danni Davis, the woman he hated the most. He pushed her away again and only took a moment to register that hurt look on her face. It almost pained him- almost. Then everything started fading black and the last thing burned into his vision was a hurt look on her face, almost as if some one had ripped her heart out and forgot to sew it back in again.

"Sir" Wilkins muttered. "Wake up, we are to have breakfast with Lord Cornwallis this morning, sir." He poked the man gently. Tavington jerked awake and had a pistol aimed directly at Wilkins's head. The taller man just nodded and walked out. It was less of a surprise after the hundredth time.

William Tavington sauntered into the parlor. He was in a foul mood this morning. Lord Cornwallis wanted to talk to him; he had that awful nightmare, all of that coupled with the horrible hangover he had wasn't helping at all. He wanted to shoot something or do something evil to some one. He allowed his eyes to rove the crowd searching for something to torment. He thought about torturing one of dogs. He started over to the great animal but stopped when _she _walked in. Danni Davis came into the parlor. She was a little incoherent, which was the most spectacular time to annoy her. Slowly, like a shark circling its prey, searching for the weakest point. He came in for the attack. "Good Morning, Davis" He whispered in her ear. Danni shook violently and shooed at him.

"Drop dead Tavington," She groaned. He laughed. Apparently, she had some of the "punch" at the party too. The little thing probably had a hangover and couldn't figure out why. He chuckled darkly to himself; Tavington was going to use this to the best of his advantage. He scanned the room quickly for Danni's jealous lover and saw the man seated on the other side shooting him dark foreboding glares. Tavington smirked at him and dared him to come any closer to stop him.

"So," He leaned in close to Danni and whispered. He had to think on his feet and remembered a line from his dream. "Does your pulse really go up when I get too close?" He asked. Danni's brown eyes grew wide and she looked at him as if he was the Devil himself. He was still leaning close to her like a lover, making her nervous. She craned over her shoulder and stared at her fiancée strangely and then turned back to Tavington. He smirked at her knowing that he got under her skin. She sighed and walked away from him. Perhaps that dream wasn't all bad, Tavington thought with a little smirk.

"Lord Cornwallis wishes to see you now, Colonel." O'Hara said primly. Tavington clenched his jaw. It was a pity his day wasn't turning out better.

THE END

A random thought that popped into my head one day. I thought it would make for a good laugh so here it is my last update for a while. I'm in school right now and it's too crazy for words. anyway Read and Review

TTFN

Baby Turtle Cute


End file.
